Soaking with Water
by tennis-player
Summary: The extended practice in the thunderstorm has sent everyone but atobe home. when he finds jiroh sleeping on the couch. the night goes on and atobe and jiroh go through something amazing together. will the feelings they have finally be revealed the other?


**Title:** Soaked with Water**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Rating:** M**  
Summary:** After an extended practice at Hyoutei Gakuen, it was and still is _pouring _rain. Most all regulars have to go home right away, because there was soon to be a thunder storm, and leave Atobe and a sleeping Jirou alone. What will happen when they finish the paper work, go out to dinner and spend time together alone? Will Atobe finally realize the hidden feelings he holds for Jirou?**  
Characters:** Atobe and Jirou (Adorable Pair)  
**Notes:** sorry, guys, I stopped using 'Ore-sama' at the and because it was becoming a pain, and I only had so much time list till I had to go!**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

"Come on, guys! We better get going if we want to make it home before the lightning starts to strike!" Gakuto called, wanting to get out of this extended practice, mainly for the storm.

"Why do we have to practice, no, have an _extended_ practice during a wind and thunder storm?!" complained Shishido, both soaked and annoyed.

"Hey, are you doubting Ore-sama's judgment?!" Atobe called to the other regulars. "They don't know anything, do they, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji replied.

"Come on, Gakuto, let's just ignore Atobe for now," Oshitari said, guiding his doubles' partner into their unreasonably extravagant clubhouse gracefully.

"Fine then, everyone, Ore-sama declares practice is over!" Atobe called with his usual 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' air and speech.

"About time," Shishido said.

"My hairs all ruined now…" Taki complained.

"You're a guy, Taki-sempai, it's no big deal," Hiyoshi pointed out.

"It is too," he muttered.

"Shishido-san! We better hurry up and get home!" Ootori called politely.

"Ah, sure, let's get going, Choutaro," Shishido said. "Hey, Gakuto, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Atobe, I have to head home now. My family is visiting from Kansai, and I have to greet them. You'll have to finish the paper work on your own," Oshitari apologized, although not actually sounding apologetic, knowing his Buchou's answer would be:

"Do not worry about Ore-sama, Ore-sama can handle something like paperwork on Ore-sama's own," Atobe replied.

"Yeah, I thought as much from the 'king', ne?" he said, more an open-ended statement than a question.

"Come _on_, Yuushi! Let's get going!" Gakuto whined.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Oshitari replied, his Kansai accent doing a good job of hiding his annoyance.

"Come on, Taki-sempai, Kabaji-san, we better get going, as well," Hiyoshi called.

"One minute, Hiyoshi, just let me finish my hair!" Taki called out in reply.

"OK, just hurry up," Hiyoshi called back. "Come on, Kabaji-san, let's just leave him behind."

"Usu," Kabaji replied.

"Wha-? Hey, wait up, mushroom!" Taki yelled in annoyance, running after his two comrades.

"Now, Ore-sama can finally have the peace and quiet required to complete paperwork," Atobe said to himself, but when he turned to sit down, he saw the sleeping Jirou who had skipped practice.

"Mmm…" Jirou mumbled, snoring in an all but eternal sleep.

"Hey, Jirou, Ore-sama is not happy that you decided to sleep through Ore-sama's extended practice. Hey, Jirou! …Ore-sama does not like being ignored. HEY! Jirou!" Atobe yelled, shaking the sleeping boy awake.

"Mmm…? Ah, Kei-chan, Good morning~!" Jirou said, yawning. "Has practice started yet?"

"Actually, Ore-sama's _extended_ practice has _ended_, Jirou. You slept through Ore-sama's entire practice, so Ore-sama has decided to punish you by making you help Ore-sama with Ore-sama's paperwork," Atobe decided on-the-spot.

"Oh? That's silly, Kei-chan! Were you lonely?"

"No, Ore-sama was not lonely; Ore-sama has merely decided that Ore-sama needs to punish the people who break Ore-sama's rules. Ore-sama decided to punish you because you broke Ore-sama's rule, and Ore-sama does not like it when people break Ore-sama's rules," Atobe replied, defending himself against Jirou's 'false' accusation.

"Ha ha, Kei-chan is so silly! Sugeee~" Jirou said.

"Ore-sama is not silly. Now, help Ore-sama with Ore-sama's paperwork so Ore-sama can go home."

"OK, Kei-chan!" Jirou cheered, taking the empty seat right next to Atobe.

They continued to work on the paperwork in silence, which kind of shocked Atobe because this was Jirou. Jirou was either really loud or really sleepy. Atobe turned to look at him, and was shocked to find him thinking about what could only be a serious matter while continuing the paperwork.

He turned to look at the clock, which read 5:30 pm. "Ne, Jirou? Ore-sama is hungry so Ore-sama has decided to take you to the restaurant you want to go to, and Ore-sama will pay because Ore-sama can," he declared.

"Really? Sugee~!" Jirou said, regaining his crazy energy.

"So, which restaurant do you want to go to?" Atobe asked.

"Hm, how about 'Boston Pizza'?" Jirou asked.

"Ore-sama has never been to the commoners' restaurant 'Boston Pizza', but Ore-sama will take you there if you so wish."

"Sugee~! We are going to 'Boston Pizza' for dinner!" Jirou exclaimed.

They walked to the restaurant together, while Jirou talked and talked about every topic he could manage. He talked about his family, the elusive 'Boston Pizza' and particularly about the tensai of Rikkaidai, Marui Bunta. Whenever Jirou talked about the latter, however, Atobe felt a strange pang whose origin was not known. Why did he feel this strange flash of emotion when his companion talked about 'Marui Bunta'?

When they arrived at the 'Boston Pizza', they were seated at a private stall in the restaurant. A waitress came around to ask for their drinks a while later.

"Oh! I want a strawberry smoothie!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Virgin Margarita for Ore-sama, please," Atobe said with the mature (?) and princely aura that charmed all the girls at school.

"Of course, boys," the waitress, whose name tag had 'Shana' written on it, said, not taking her eyes off Atobe and taking off.

Atobe smirked when he saw a flash of jealousy cross Jirou's face, although he didn't understand why the younger boy's jealousy had made him happy.

"Sugee~! Kei-chan's really popular, isn't he?" Jirou asked, gaining control of his emotions again.

"Naturally, Ore-sama attracts everyone to Ore-sama's self," Atobe said confidently.

"They looked through the menu and decided on their order.

"Oh, we'll have the 'meteor' pizza!" Jirou exclaimed when the waitress came around to them again.

"Alright, boys, one meteor pizza," she said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"No, Ore-sama and Jirou are good," Atobe replied.

"Alright, then, it'll be ready in a few minutes," Shana said.

"Thank you!" Jirou said cheerfully, and Shana headed towards the kitchen.

Their evening continued as they talked (well, mainly Jirou talked), and then Shana brought their meal.

"Here you go, guys," she said cheerily.

They had already started eating when Jirou suddenly asked,

"Kei-chan, do you like it when the girls at school all swoon over you? Do you… like girls?" Jirou asked with a serious attitude unlike any before.

"Hm? What do you mean 'does Ore-sama like girls'? Should he not?" Atobe asked, a strange feeling prickling at his chest.

"It's…! N-nothing, don't worry about it," Jirou said, turning back to his pizza.

"Jirou?" Atobe asked, confused.

"It's nothing, Kei-chan!" Jirou said, getting his normal cheery atmosphere back.

"Alright," Atobe said, relieved that Jirou was back to normal.

Their evening went on normally from that point on. Shana came back when they had finished dinner with their dessert menus.

"Oh! I want brownies for dessert?" Jirou declared.

"Ore-sama will have the same," Atobe said in a much calmer matter than Jirou, and Shana left.

"Kei-chan! You like the 'Boston Pizza' styled brownies, too?! They're my favorite!" Jirou said, feeling excitement over the soon-to-be-here sweets.

"Ore-sama has never had 'Boston Pizza' styled brownies before."

"Eh!? You've never had 'Boston Pizza' brownies?!" Jirou shouted rather loudly.

"Ore-sama normally doesn't come to these _commoners'_ restaurants," Atobe said.

"Eh!? 'Boston Pizza' is a commoners' restaurant? But this food is more expensive than McDonalds® …"

"McDonalds® is a fast food place, Jirou, not a restaurant," Atobe said, slightly concerned over the stupidity his friend was showing.

"Eh!? McDonalds® isn't a restaurant… I didn't know…" Jirou said, a confused look fostering on his face.

Atobe shook his head. How was Jirou so stupid? 'It's probably because he spends all his time sleeping and doesn't get out enough', Atobe thought to himself.

"Ne, what's wrong, Kei-chan?" Jirou asked curiously.

"It's… nothing, Jirou, nothing," Atobe said, sounding exasperated.

"Hm? What's wrong, boys? You look troubled," Shana said, coming back with their desserts.

"Ah! Shana-chan, you're back!" Jirou exclaimed happily.

Shana turned to Atobe with a questioning look, but Atobe just shook his head wearily.

"Well, boys, here's your dessert," Shana said, placing said plates on their table.

There desserts were arranged on a pure white, triangular plate. There were two warm and moist brownies situated side-by-side on the plate with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream on either side. There was also hot chocolate fudge drizzled all over them.

"Uwah! Look, Kei-chan, look! They're here!" Jirou said, his mouth watering (yours would be, too!) as he stared at the sweets before him.

"Ore-sama has had much more extravagant desserts before," Atobe said.

"Really, Kei-chan? I wish I could try those~! I bet Marui-kun would like them, too~!" Jirou said, mind wandering to thoughts of his idol.

Atobe snorted (!?). _'Again_ with the Marui this, Marui that!' he thought.

"Don't, Jirou…" Atobe said, voice coated with both annoyance and seriousness.

"Don't what, Kei-chan?" Jirou asked, confused.

"Don't… Don't talk about Marui Bunta anymore. I don't like it," Atobe said, emotions wracking at him from every-which-way possible.

"Kei-chan?" Jirou asked again.

"Let's talk about this later, Jirou," Atobe said, starting his dessert.

"Sure, Kei-chan…" Jirou said hesitantly.

They continued eating in silence, and Atobe paid when they had finished. Unsure of what to so next, Atobe led Jirou to a park in the still pouring rain. They were sitting under a shelter at a picnic table when Atobe decided to break the ice.

"Jirou…" he said, trying to piece together what to say.

"Keigo," Jirou said.

'OK, bad sign, he _never_ calls me by my full first name!' Atobe thought in panic.

"Keigo, are you jealous of Marui-kun?" Jirou asked.

'T-that was it! He was _jealous_! But, why…?' he said mentally.

"Are you jealous that I talk about Marui-kun more than I talk about you, Keigo?" Jirou asked again.

"I… think so, but–!" Atobe said, cut off by Jirou's next comment of:

"Do you like me, Keigo? More than just a friend?" Jirou asked seriously.

"Wha–? L-like you?" Atobe stuttered, blushing.

"Because I love you, Keigo, I really do," he finished.

"You… like me, Jirou?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry…" Atobe said, before realizing what that must have sounded like.

"I-it's fine!" Jirou said, before turning to walk away into the rain.

"Ah! Wait, Jirou!" Atobe called, having a j=hard time seeing his companion in the dark and drear of the rain.

He reached out to grab Jirou by the arm.

"Wait, Jirou!" he said.

"What?!" Jirou said, tears streaming down his face. 'Why are you still here? You realize you're hurting me, don't you!?'

"Jirou, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I was sorry for not realizing it!" Atobe said.

"Y-you mean…?"

"I love you to, Jirou, so much," he said, pulling the smaller boy against his chest and burying his face in his hair.

"Keigo?" Jirou whimpered slightly.

"Yes?"

"I love you too…" Jirou said, and he pulled Atobe's face down to kiss him.

Everything went well after that. Their tongues fought for dominance on the wet caverns of their mouths. Their bodies pulled together for as much contact as possible and Jirou twisted his fingers in Atobe's hair as his arms wrapped around Jirou's waist.

"Mmm…" Jirou moaned as he felt Atobe rubbing his erection against his own.

Atobe shoved Jirou to the ground, as the rain continued to fall and the lightning continued to strike. He let his hands travel from Jirou's waist to underneath his school shirt. He started to unbutton it, but he felt Jirou's hands come up to grab his wrists.

"What's wrong, Jirou?" he asked.

"What are you doing in the middle of a public park!?" Jirou asked.

"It's not like anyone's out and about at this time and weather," Atobe said.

"I-I know, but that's so dirty!"

Atobe sighed, why was Jirou being so picky anyways?

"If you are more comfortable with it, we can go to my mansion," Atobe said.

"Mmm, Ok," Jirou moaned as he felt Atobe's tongue teasing his navel area under his top.

Atobe called a car over to bring them to the Atobe family mansion. The driver almost keeled over when he saw his master all soaked and rugged from hanging around the park in the current weather. Then, when they arrived at Atobe's home, Atobe ordered for the maids and butlers to not disturb them unless it was an absolute _emergency_.

They headed up to Atobe's bedroom and as soon as the door was closed and locked, Atobe had Jirou against the wall.

"Moan for me, Jirou…" he growled, mentally ravishing the beautiful boy before him.

"K-Keigo!" Jirou stuttered as he felt Atobe kissing his lips and undoing his top.

Atobe let his fingers travel over Jirou carefully and gracefully, quickly undoing the buttons with one smooth motion of his fingers. When the chest before him was bare, he let his lips travel down Jirou's lips, to his neck and down his chest, where they slowly and carefully traced circles upon the skin, then lowered his arms and lifted Jirou up, carrying him to the fancy, custom made French bed and dropping him there.

Jirou growled as he felt Atobe crawl on top of him. How far was he planning to go? Jirou shuddered at the thought. Atobe had never really been one to stop half way, and he could tell this was going to be the same. Atobe's tongue teased his skin, and he left hickeys all along his navel. Jirou felt Atobe moving his mouth down slowly towards Jirou's pants, where his teeth latched on the zipper and pulled it down. Jirou gasped as the cold air met his member, which was now being engulfed inside of Atobe's mouth.

Atobe ran his tongue along Jirou's member and felt Jirou trying to buck his hips. Atobe chuckled, which sent delicious vibrations down Jirou's spine, and placed his hands on Jirou's hips and applied pressure to prevent him from bucking anymore and causing gag reflex. Jirou was moaning in ecstasy and Atobe _loved_ it. The way Jirou was mewling was just _turning him on!_

While Atobe was still lost in all of his perverted thoughts, Jirou reached up to Atobe, startling him slightly. Jirou let his hands grip at Atobe's buttons and start to undo them. Atobe smirked. 'Seems I am not the only one getting turned on, so stop looking at me like I'm some sort of rapist,' Atobe thought.

'I'll look at you however I want, and for you information, you are some sort of rapist,' Jirou thought back, reading his partner's thoughts perfectly.

'It's not rape if you like it, Jirou,' Atobe thought again, his smirk reaching new heights, even for Atobe.

Once Jirou had Atobe completely undressed, he decided it was a good time to take in the scene. Atobe had hard, defined muscles on his chest, despite his initial slim appearance. His skin was the most perfect pale that Jirou had ever seen and the features on his face complimented each other perfectly, and fit his 'I'm better than anyone else' sort of ego. Overall, he was truly _the_ most beautiful being Jirou had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot before Atobe, just not butt-naked.

"Liking what you're seeing, Jirou?" Atobe teased.

"Wha-? Well, yes, I like it a lot…" Jirou said, unable to peel his eyes away from Atobe.

Atobe smiled as he looked at Jirou's face. He was so cute. Dipping back down, Atobe continued to lick and suck at Jirou's member, earning a shocked moan from Jirou, who had lost himself in an examination of Atobe's body.

"K-Keigo…" Jirou moaned.

Atobe got really aggressive after hearing his name come out like that. 'You are so aroused from _hearing your name_ from this boy's mouth, imagine how sexy he'll sound when he's screaming you're name for release…' Atobe thought, getting harder (if that was possible at this point) and silently moving his hands over to his dresser drawer, where he sneakily pulled out a bottle of lube (and don't ask how it got there in the first place, cause I really don't know…) and pouring it on his fingers, not stopping the ministrations with his mouth as to not alert Jirou of his current plan.

Jirou suddenly felt a finger prodding at his entrance and realized what Atobe was doing. 'Shit! When did he get prepared? Why hadn't I noticed, anyway?' he cursed to himself quietly, that is, until Atobe had his third finger added, and was searching inside of him for his prostate, because at that point, he was cursing out loud.

"A-ah! Mmm… Keigo," Jirou moaned in protest as Atobe slid his fingers out of Jirou.

After that, however, that moan of protest had quickly been changed to one of pleasure as Atobe's own member had found its way inside of him. It didn't have that painful feeling he had been expecting, just, a little uncomfortable or unusual. Atobe began to rock his hips harder and faster as he found Jirou's prostate once again and made sure Jirou's member was not neglected as he let his fingers massage it. Soon enough, Jirou was screaming and clutching at his shoulder as the pleasure wracked at his entire body. When Jirou had finally came, Atobe following inside of him soon after, they both collapsed from exhaustion.

There was a knock on the door, and they heard the hesitant voice of a maid call, "Atobe-bochan, um, is everything all right? W-we heard screaming…"

"Yeah, we're fine, but under normal circumstances, if you hear screaming you come right away, got that?" Atobe called back.

"Yes, of course, Atobe-bochan," said the maid, and her footsteps faded away slowly.

Atobe turned back to Jirou and stared at him.

"We should do this more often," he said, smiling at the half-lidded and exhausted Jirou before him.

"I… don't think so…" Jirou replied between breaths.

"I love you, Jirou."

"I love you, too."


End file.
